Heartless Sin
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: "The lady that makes my Spirit induced rings has come up with a disease..." "And, what happens if you go on without a ring?" "He dies..." Here is the sequel to SINLESS HEART!
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh, God! I am so excited! Finally the sequeal to Sinless Heart! Thank you so much for those of you who read Sinless Heart. Thanks so much! Hope you like it!  
**_

_**-Rose Melissa Ivashkov**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters I have created and the plot.  
**_

* * *

The end, is never the end for me. I always loved to keep on going. Especially if Adrian was here by my side.

Adrian kissed down my throat. I felt so special—he did this every morning when I woke up. His lips started moving upward, making me smile in my lips. Eventually, his lips made it to my ear. He started murmuring a song in my ear.

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough_

_That I couldn't live one day without your love_

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves_

_Up on a high wire that's ready to break_

_When I've had just about all I can take_

_Baby you, baby you save me_

My hearted started pounding so hard that the whole house, that had six sleeping kids, probably heard. I mean, it was not my fault that Adrian always popped out with these sudden, random moments where he told me that he loved me, moments that made my heart want to leap out of my chest, moments that made me love him even more.

"Rose, wake up, gorgeous." He began biting my ear lobe lightly—that usually got me started and made me not want to wake up. "Rose, you have six kids that you have to feed."

"It was not my fault…you wanted six kids." I said, throwing the covers off me and looking at Adrian, who, at the moment, was undressed. Last night, him and I had had a little love scene. I loved the "love scenes" because I took pleasure from them…but I hated them because Adrian woke up very romantic and just…romantic. What was I saying? I loved Adrian's random romantic moments. ARRM is what I abbreviated them to.

Adrian didn't answer. He was too busy staring at my bare body. "Rose, you are so beautiful. Your beauty is one to blind."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you still staring at me?"

"Well, I am your husband…I helped you make six beautiful kids. I think I have a little privilege to you," he said, licking his lips as if he saw something delicious. That _delicious _thing he saw, was me, I supposed.

"Its been some years since we got married," I said changing the subject, "why are we still married? We could barely live with each other—

He cut my sentence off with his words. "But…we could barely live _without _each other."

"Good point," I said, throwing myself so I was on his chest. His hands went around my waist. "I think I will never get used to living without you." I snuggled closer to the crook of his neck.

"And, I don't want you to get used without living without me." He pulled me back so that he could look into my eyes. "I want to be their for you forever and ever."

"Watch it with those _evers…_we have limited amount of time. And, as you know, love doesn't love forever."

"You know what I dreamt about?" He asked. He really didn't like when I talked about limited time and limited love.

"Let me guess…Megan Fox?" Like all males, especially Paul, Adrian's oldest brother, Adrian was obsessed with Megan Fox.

"No, she is ugly compared to your beauty," he said, running his hands up and down my exposed back.

"Okay, I give up. What did you dream about? Go ahead and impress me."

"Little dhampir, do you remember when you and I got engaged?" He asked, stroking my hair from my head to the tips of my brown hair.

"Yes," I murmured onto his skin.

"Well you certainly became all those things I asked you to be. The love of my life—you were already that. The mother of my kids, you became soon."

We stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, thinking about that day when him and I got engaged. I cried like their was not tomorrow. I remember thinking something about how so many people were getting engaged lately. And, how my ring had been much more awesome than Lissa's.

I kissed his chest. "Let's get ready. Zoey…it will not be long until she wakes." I stood up, gathering the white sheet and wrapping it around my body. "And, remember today's Yaritza's birthday."

"Oh, yes."

I walked to the bathroom and entered the glass shower. I turned on half of the hot water and all the cold water. The weather outside was fair. Not too cold, not too hot. That was mostly the weather here. Adrian joined me in the shower a second later. I smiled as he pressed me again the tile wall and started kissing me. We had a pretty hardcore love scene in the shower…

"Damn you, Adrian," I said, looking at my neck in the mirror. I had a tiny, semi-noticeable hickey on there. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Rose, its small; it's barely noticeable. Go get dressed."

"I'm on it," I said walking over to my closet, searching for something good to wear. I scanned all racks and shelves—nothing seemed good enough to wear. Then, my eyes encountered that orange/red dress that I swore never to wear. Not right now, it seemed appetizing enough that I pulled it off the rack and took it back to the bedroom.

I slipped out of the towel and into the dress. I admired myself in the mirror, while fixing my blow dried hair. The dress was gorgeous enough to make me look beautiful. It was one of those dresses that had a necklace as a collar. The necklace was made from brown stones. And, the rest, just hung down to my knees. I put my feet inside brown heels and I was set to go.

"Hot, gorgeous wife that I married," Adrian commented, steam following him as he opened the door from the bathroom.

"I wish I could say the same for you, but you are getting more wrinkly and more dusty as the years go by." I smirked over at him. He really hated it when you called him old.

The knock on the door stopped him from coming over and attacking me. Adrian ran to the closet. I walked over to go answer the door. Judging by the small, soft knocks the person was making, I assumed it was Ervin, who respected every rule Adrian and I set on him.

I opened the door to find Sydney there. Andre and her had moved to Russia, but this week they were here on vacation and to celebrate Yaritza's birthday. "Hey, Syd. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something, since you are the expert on pregnancies." She began to rub her belly that currently had a baby girl in it. "Is it normal to labor pains…even though I am barely going to be eight months?"

"Yes, its normal." I said.

She sighed a big, huge sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God, I got scared for a second."

"Yeah," I reached over to her stomach, "I wish I had one of these again."

She patted her belly. "I thought Andre didn't want anymore kids, so I started watching myself. But, later, he asked why we weren't having any more babies. And, then, I realized that it was me not wanting kids on not him."

"Well, at least you get to have another one," I said, envying her for a second.

"Rose, believe me, you are the lucky one. You don't to push out another baby any more."

"True that—

"Mommy!" Taylor said, throwing her arms around me.

"Taylor!" I said, picking her up and kissing her cheeks. Out of all my children, this was the one I loved the most. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved my children and very much. But, Taylor was the one who I almost died with, maybe it was that. I really didn't know how to explain it. "How was your night, sweetie? Did you sleep sound?"

"Yes, mommy! I had a wonderful dream, mommy!"

"What was it?"

"You'll never guess, mommy! I dreamed that you had another baby sister, one that I could play with."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sweetheart, you already have two sisters. Why do you need more?"

"I want one more," she said, pouting her beautiful pink lips.

"Baby, daddy and I can't have one more."

"Why?" Her green eyes looked at me with one hundred percent of curiosity.

I knew this question would come sooner or later. I struggled for a good explanation that wouldn't let the cat out of the bag. "Because…um—

Thank God Sydney was there. She saved my life. "Because the factory that made your mommy's and daddy's babies went broke." I smiled over at Sydney. I could see her holding in a laugh.

"Oh," Tay said, totally believing Syd's version of baby making. "Well, mommy, I want to go play outside."

I raised a brow again. "With who?"

"With Stacie," she said. Sydney's daughter and my baby, Taylor, were only a year apart so it seemed normal that the two cousins would spend most of their time together.

"Sweet love, nobody is out there to watch you." Just then, Stacie came rushing in. That girl looked exactly like Andre. Expect that Stacie didn't look evil all the time.

"Hey auntie Rose, and hey mom."

A rush of kids came running down the hallway. I realized later, that they were my kids. Yes, there were five kids rushing to me. Ervin, Emmett, Zoey, Damon, and Valerie all came running to me. It was a wonder they didn't knock me over. "MOMMY!" they screamed.

Oh, God, had I really had so many kids? I bent down so that each could give me a hug and a kiss. All of my girls ran over to their daddy when he came out of the room. He picked up Taylor, Valerie, and Zoey in his arms. I don't know how he managed it but he did.

"Hey, Sydney."

"Hello, Adrian." A pair of hands wrapped around her. "Good morning, everyone." drawled Andre's voice. He hadn't changed a bit, just like Adrian hadn't. They could age, but they couldn't get old. Although I joked all the time that they were a pair of old, saggy men, I couldn't get over the fact that they didn't get old. Sydney had more wrinkles than Andre did.

"Good morning," I muttered. Andre looked at me and I couldn't help but remember of the days when Rika was alive, those days where she helped plot against me.

"Where is my favorite slut in the whole world?" said a voice that belonged to my most favorite person in this whole world.

"Vera!" I said, throwing my arms around her as she came into view. I loved this girl to death!

"Rose!" Andre, Adrian, and Sydney let us, Vera and I, have our little moment. Everywhere we saw each other, no matter where, we always had a little scene. It was some what weird, but what the hell. She was my best friend.

"Does this happen every time you two see each other?" Jack asked, climbing up the stairs. The hallway was a weird place to have a reunion at. But, we were here.

"You're just jealous," Vera began. "Because you never had any friends," I finished.

Jack looked like he wanted to keep arguing with Vera and I, but Vera pulled me aside, making Sydney tag along with us. There was something she wanted to tell me, judging by the excitement on her face. "Rose! Guess what I found out yesterday?"

"Um, I don't know," I really didn't have the smallest clue of what.

"Okay, so yesterday I went to the fertility center you told me about, and guess what they told me?" She said. There was something that I didn't know about that was making her way, over-the-top excited. "They told me I was carrying a real, live baby. I am seven pregnant, Rose." She said, not waiting for me to answer.

"But…how…what?!" For some reason that didn't seem to register in my mind.

"I don't know, I just am!" She was happy, and I was happy for her. "And you know what's the best part? I am having a girl."

"Vera! That is so great!"

"I know, Rose!"

* * *

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted when Yaritza entered. Tears started dripping from her eyes, and I didn't blame her. Those pregnancy hormones were hellacious to deal with. Everyone thought that Yaritza was not going to have any more kids, but, I guess we were wrong. Last year, her on the Comrade had had a baby girl, finally, and this year, they were going to have another girl. My girls had come out naturally, but Yaritza had to pay for artificial insemination to get pregnant with girls.

"Oh, my God, guys." Yaritza said, wiping her tears streaked cheeks and eyes.

The party was all good and fun. Dimitri looked holding his daughter . She looked like him. Brown eyes, brown hair, and light brown skin color. Her lips were exactly like Dimitri's and her attitude was like his. Yaritza had decided to name her Vanessa Daisy. Looking at the baby girl, it made me want another baby, but a girl.

"What's wrong, Comrade? You look off; you aren't acting like your normal self." I asked, noticing his sullen expression. After he had turned back to dhampir, he was never this, this…sad. He was always happy and cheering on anything funny and delightful. But, today he wasn't. Which was so not normal.

"I am just worried, Rose."

I wrapped a hand around his waist. Not because I wanted him closer, but to comfort him. "Dimitri, you have three loveable sons, one beautiful daughter and another on the way, and you have a marvelous wife. What could possibly have your mind so sullen?"

"The lady that makes my Spirit induced rings has come up with a disease and I have no one else to make my rings that control me." That was sure something to worry about.

"And, what happens if you go on without a ring?"

"He dies," said a voice that didn't belong to Dimitri, but belonged to Yaritza.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading...and if you want the next chapter, please give me ten reviews! _**

**_Ten Reviews! _**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
_**


	2. Fading Spirit

**____****Disclaimer: I don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters I have created and the plot.**

**_

* * *

Yaritza's POV_**  
"He dies," I said, my voice cracking.

The pain in my eyes was too hard for anyone not to see. I loved Dimitri, to death, and didn't want to loose him for anything. It hurt me, and no one would understand what I would feel if I lost him. Maybe Rose would understand because she had lost him once, and Rose had witnessed and killed Dimitri, so her version of loosing Dimitri was much more worse than mine version would be if I lost him, if he died. I could see that Rose really worried over him, too, just like I did. After all, he had been her first love. And, he had been my first real love and the father of my kids.

Dimitri gave me a half sad smile and came to stand next to me. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I will find someone that will do my rings. And, plus, remember that she said we all had stages. Maybe I am on stage three."

Artell Givar was the lady that did Dimitri's Spirit induced rings. Like Dimitri had mentioned, everyone had stages. Stages were…the name said it all. There were four stages to that whole Stage Theory. Stage 1: Where you need frequent rings every week in order to retain from becoming Strigoi again. Stage 2: Where every once and a while you had to get a new ring. Stage 3: Where every few years you got a new ring. Stage 4: Was when you didn't need a ring at all, just the presence of a Spirit User.

Rose was still included in the conversation but her face had a faraway look to it.

Dimitri wiped a tear that had fallen out of my eye. I looked at him with pain-filled eyes, the eyes that only him, and only him, couldn't resist. "Yeah, but what if you aren't even at stage two? You see how fast the magic from those rings wear out."

"Love, don't worry," he set a hand on my stomach. "Worry about this, the beautiful girl that you are going to give me and don't worry about me."

Mentioning the baby brought a smile to my face.

Rose, finally coming to her senses, began to speak. "Yes, Yaritza, don't worry. No one of us, and especially me, would ever let anything happen to Dimitri. You know how much your brother loves you, he would do anything for you. And, he is a Spirit user. He will not stop trying and neither would I."

I smiled, thought it was sad smile. "Thanks, Rose." Despite their assurances of not to worry, I couldn't help but worry. I needed Dimitri in order to keep going, I needed him to help me through everything. If he died, I would die along with him.

Rose's POV  
Poor, poor Yaritza. I really felt bad for her. All I could do, was comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright. If anything happened to Dimitri again. I would die…again. And I would need Adrian to revive me…again. When Dimitri was gone, who was going to be there for Yaritza?

That was a question I had to answer later—a question that needed to be answered…just not right now.

"Love, there is something wrong with you," Adrian said, walking into the bedroom.

I tried to change my frown off my face. "Why do you say that?" I asked, walking over to the bed where he was already lying.

I took off my dress and slipped under the covers next to him. "Dimitri and Yaritza have me worried."

He snuggled closer and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck. "It's going to be alright, love, everything will work out. Every problem has a solution."

"Yeah, but every solution leads to another problem." I couldn't just stick it in my mind anymore that I was going to loose Dimitri again. Why was I worrying about Dimitri when I had Adrian? Maybe it was because I still love Dimitri no matter what. It guess its called Soul-Deep Love.

"Just sleep, love. Tomorrow is a different day."

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep. I needed all the energy I could gain because Adrian was right…tomorrow would be another day—a hellish day for both Yaritza and I.


	3. Crazy Yaritza

**Omg! I haven't updated this in a LONG time. I have been too busy with my other stories! I hope you like it! And I want to thank **_**Lauren-Rose-Ivashkov**_** for being so awesome and helping me come up with these good ideas! Thanks so much! Please review! Ooh! I have a deal! If you guys can get a hundred reviews for Another Romance…I will gladly finish this story in NO time!**

**VA=RM**

**

* * *

**

"Twenty five million—and that's final."

I smiled a cunning smile that I knew my husband loved. And very much. That smile was voted the turn on during sex. "Ooh, Jack! Scared I might beat you?" I raised the pot. "Thirty million?"

He seemed think about this. One of the things about Vera's husband was he just _had _to think things over and _very _thoroughly. I heard him mutter, "Vera is going to be mad."

Vera laughed. "Babe, I heard that. And no I am not. You are just scared Rose might win this bet."

"See? Even your own wife called you a chicken."

"That's my evil love." I heard Adrian say, throwing me a smile while he said it.

Jack and I had decided to a little bet. There was a an Epic Boxing fight going on later tonight. We had gone over the limit, betting our most precious things _and _extreme amounts of money.

"So you in or not, Jackie, or are backing down now? Please don't tell me I have to bet with _Paul _now."

"Roso, you know I never give up." He looked back at Vera and she smiled. "Fifty million?" He stretched out his hand, in order for me to take it.

_That's _what I am talking about! I shook his hand. "Deal." Contentedly, I went to go sit back down with Adrian. In his comfy arms, I felt like nothing was wrong. But I _knew _there _was _something wrong. I just didn't want to admit there was. Yaritza and Dimitri still worried me. It had been two weeks since Yari's birthday and no one had heard from them ever since.

I sincerely hoped nothing was wrong.

I decided to sit back and enjoy the fight.

I laughed. "Jack, you just lost fifty million dollars!" I taunted. "You are gonna be broke for a couple of years."

"That's what you think. I have my little 'mine of gold' stashed somewhere around here. Don't think that just because you and Adrian have loads of money, means that rest of us Ivashkovs don't have a lot of money."

"Yup, you're right. You see an Ivashkov walking down the street, and everything about him says _Look at me! I have money! Lots of it!_ It's seriously crazy. I could see why every girl was attracted to you all."

Vera smiled adoringly at her husband Jack. She put a hand on Jack's cheek. "I didn't care about name or _money_." She sighed, probably remembering when she and Jack met. "I just wanted someone who would love me because of _me. _And I got that when I met funny, smart, _and _gorgeous Jack Ivashkov." They smiled at each other like the first time, it seemed.

"Crap…all I felt when I met Adrian was annoyance. He only wanted to get into my pants."

"_That _is not true!" Adrian said.

"Liar!" I said, laughing, throwing a couch cushion at him.

Adrian caught me when I almost threw another cushion at him.

"You two are _so _married." Vera commented.

"Duh!"

After some fooling around, everyone got serious when I mentioned Yaritza's name. "Do any of you know what happened to Yaritza? I haven't seen her in the longest time."

"She's go on lockdown." Paul said, sadly.

I gave him a questioning look. Adrian explained. "Every time Yaritza didn't want anything to do with the world, she locked herself in her room and didn't come for nothing. And I seriously mean nothing. She ignored everyone and everything. Paul and I decided to name the _lockdown._" Adrian said, just as sadly as Paul had said.

"Oh." Poor Yaritza. Maybe I should pay her visit. I wouldn't leave until she talked to me.

"Our unfortunate sister. I wish I could help her, but I can't." Maylin said, her face becoming the same face the others wore, the face of sadness.

In public, Ivashkovs acted like nothing matter. But in private, they were completely different and cared for everyone they loved. An example of that was Adrian, who acted like shit on the outside world but was as soft as a feather in private.

We stayed very quiet the rest of the night. Adrian's family started to leave.

"Mommy!" My daughter Zoey came running to me with her twin Damon in tow, of course.

"Hey, mammas! How's my little psycho?"

Adrian and Vera chuckled. Jack looked worried as he peered down at Vera's phone.

"Jack? Is everything alright?"

"Alright? I don't think so." He handed the phone to Vera, then she handed it to me.

_Where there are stars, there is hope. Dimitri said that last night. I wish it were true. I truly wish it were true. Blah, blah, blah. I didn't believe in stupid sayings like that! Crap. It pisses me. Tell Rose to come to my house immediately. I need to talk to her. I think we found our solution our problem._

"Um…Okay. That was different."

"I am sorry to say this, but…she's loosing it." Vera commented.

"You think?" Adrian asked after he read the message.

"Well, don't blame her. She is losing her husband! I would be crazy too!" I said, trying to defend her will.

"I would be, too." Very said very quietly.

I stood up from the couch. "Adrian watch the kids. I'm going to her house."

Vera stood up. "The ladies go out and men stay."

I laughed and let Vera follow me out the door. I saw my parked Tahoe, waiting just to be driven. I hopped and Vera followed suit.

"So, how as the pregnancy been going so far? Is everything okay in there?" I asked while I pressed on the gas.

She beamed. I didn't know of a mother who didn't glow when she talked about the baby she was carrying. "Nine weeks pregnant and I feel fine. The doctor said that this pregnancy was normal. Unlike my first, which was really high risk."

I reached over and patter her stomach gently. "That is really great to hear. I want another baby."

"Rose, you already have six. Why would you want more?"

"Because they are so cute and cuddly and I just love 'em."

She chuckled. "You and your weirdness. . ."

"Hmm…you know you love me! Why do you and Jack want? A boy or girl?"

"We want everything to come out good with the baby and me. But. We do want a girl. Well, _I _want a girl. I want her to be my own blood and flesh."

"You'll get what you deserve."

"I hope so."

She smiled and I turned on Yaritza's street, the one where her house was.

Dimitri and Yaritza had wanted privacy rather than crowdedness. They had bought a house that was surrounded by the forest. It was kind of freaky. They also bought the house there for Dimitri. Somehow nature calmed the dark side of a Strigoi. _And _it blocked the sun, which was kind of a pest to Dimitri.

Both Vera and I got out of the SUV. "This house, I don't know why, but it gives me the creeps, especially in the morning (night for us). I feel like something is going to just pop out and say _I am going to suck your blood._" Vera said as we walked to the door.

There was a dim light coming from her front door. I was about to raise my hand to know when a hell-looking, very tired, holding a baby Yaritza opened the door. I looked down at her belly; it was gone. She had had the baby without telling us the good news?

"Oh, joy. You guys are here." She said, stepping aside and motioning us in.

"Yaritza…hey. Why didn't you tell me you had had your baby? I could have come help you around the house and with the kids."

She shrugged, looking down. "I just went in and went out of the hospital."

"Can I hold her?" She smiled and handed her to me. This baby looked like her mother. Everything about the baby was Yaritza's. "What did you decide to name her?"

"Cloe."

I handed Cloe back to her mom. "Well, she is adorable." I looked around. The house seemed empty. Where was everyone at? "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Dimitri. . ." She said and I had the sensation of grief radiating from her.

I took her hand in mind as she sat opposite me. "It's going to be fine. . ." I told her for the millionth time it seemed. I had the words enough that I had made them believable to myself. But not to her. She was determined to think that nothing would save her Dimitri.

"I know it is." She smiled a little, thought it was full-hearted.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

She shook her head and I waited for her to speak. "Dimitri was talking the Spirit Lady and she said that the only to save her without her aid was if he had a Spirit-Shadow Baby."

"Spirit-Shadow Baby? What is that?"

"Dimitri has to reproduce with someone who has been Shadow Kissed." She looked at me intently.

I didn't know where this was going. "And?"

She stared long and hard at me. It was probably one of the most intense stares I had ever experienced in my lifetime. "You're Shadow Kissed, Rose. . ."

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Then, I felt stupid. "Oh."

"Yeah. . ." She had finally made me get what she was saying. She wanted me to boff with Dimitri so that I could have his Spirit-Shadow baby. Would I do it?

Vera said, "And how would Rose and Dimitri having a baby would help Dimitri?"

"Well, the baby Rose is going to have is not a normal newborn. Rose will actually give birth to Dimitri's new soul." Yaritza started getting some hope in her eyes.

"How in the world is that possible?" I was thankful Vera was here; I could not seem to be able to move my mouth; Vera could keep on questioning.

"She is Shadow Kissed, which means she can see what people became in the afterlife and the shadow of the spirit, which is just another name for soul." She sighed. "She will have to carry the 'Baby' for only six days. The baby will get out. And it will restore Dimitri's soul."

"Crazy…" I didn't know what to say. "Where's Dimitri now?"

She saddened. "He is out hunting. He says he can't control his hunger much longer." She started crying. "I sent the kids to St. Vladimir Academy; I don't anything happening to them. If anything _does _happen to Dimitri, I will die along with him and I will send this baby to where my other kids are as well."

How could she do that? Kill herself to be with Dimitri and die with? "Yaritza. . ."

Yaritza stared harder at me again. "Will you do it, Rose? Will help save my husband and your ex lover?"

* * *

**Hmm…what should Rose say? **

**Remember...100 reviews for Another Romance and the whole story of Heartless Sin will be posted!  
**


	4. The Talk

**Hmm . . . I wrote the longest A/N in chapter 33 of Another Romance so I'm not going to write another huge one. Enjoy :)**

**Don't own Vampire Academy . . .

* * *

**

"I understand. But time _is_ running out." Yaritza said as she closed the door.

I had told her that I would have to talk to Adrian first before I could make a final decision. I dropped Vera off at her house. She leaned over and gave me a huge hug. "Rose, don't feel pressured into doing something you don't want to." I smiled and waited until she was inside (that's what friends do) to leave her house.

I dialed Adrian's number so that he would stay awake until I got there.

"Hey my sexy love. I can't till you get home so that I could rip your clothes off."

I laughed and then became serious. "We seriously need to talk."

"Can it be after sex?" Perv…my perverted husband. Still the sex lover as always.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I was about to say something else when I dropped the phone because of what I saw

He was standing in the middle of the road with a dead body in his hands, his teeth—fangs—deep in her throat.

I put my Tahoe in park and shot of the car, the stake I always carried with me in my hand. "Dimitri! What are you doing?"

He growled, showing all of his fangs. "Stay away, Rose. I don't want to kill you, too."

"Dimitri! This isn't you!" It hurt seeing Dimitri like this with half of his humanity there and the other half out of control.

"Rose . . . get away!" He said it with a fierce growl. I flinched away from him. He saw the I was moving away from him. "Do you see what I have become? Do you see? I am not good anymore, Rose. I was never good. I was never dhampir again."

"Then what were you?" I asked fiercely. "Do you actually think that a Strigoi can father four kids?"

"Maybe I just got real lucky." He dropped the dead girl. He started to walk away, faster than any normal being would walk.

"I believe in you, Dimitri."

He stopped and looked back at me. "What?"

"I believe you Dimitri. I believe in you like I did when you told me there was actually a chance _we _could be together, despite us being Lissa's guardians. I believed in that." I started stepping closer to him. "I _believe _there is a good in you."

He turned and started departing again. "Well don't believe. I don't believe it. You shouldn't."

"But I do . . . and so does your wife."

But he was already gone.

I walked back to my SUV, searching for the woman that Dimitri had killed. Where the hell was she? She wasn't where Dimitri had left her. Oh crap. I searched for her for a whole hour before just giving up and going home to talk to Adrian about this serious situation of Dimitri.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

When I walked into the house, Adrian was sitting on the small couch next to our bed. He became concerned as he looked over my worried face. He patted the spot next to him and I sat adjacent to him.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Babe, mostly everything is wrong. No joke."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

"Well, it's Dimitri."

He understood. He only nodded.

"Yaritza . . . she wants me to have Dimitri shadow child."

He stood up and I could see he was mad. Real mad. "No! You will not do that! Fuck no! I don't care how much Yaritza cares about Dimitri."

"Adrian, baby, settle down." He calmed down and came to sit back down on the settee with me. "It's not like Dimitri and I are going to lay down in bed together. I'm just going to get his sp—"

I was stopped by a raging Adrian. "It's not the simple, Rose!" He shook me. "I am a spirit user, Rose! A real spirit user. Yaritza only _read _about this. I _know _about all this crap. Having a shadow child means you dying in the process. I can't let that happen. I can't lose you. I almost lost you once. I can't lose you again."

"But—"

"Do you know what would happen to you? It's like you're carrying a monster inside you. Don't you realize that? The monster will rip itself out of your body and a spirit user has to insert it inside his body while you fade away in a matter of seconds. Then you will join the rest of the _Unrested Souls_."

Tears started to leak out my eyes. "So there is no hope for Yaritza?"

His tears matched mine. "No. I am afraid Dimitri is going to become full Strigoi again."

"God . . . it kills me."

"Me too . . . but it's your life or his. We can't have you both. It's the way of life. It's one thing or nothing."

I went to go sit down on the bed, defeated. Adrian came to join me and wrapped both arms around me and pulled me close.

"Baby, I know you try . . . but you just can't save the whole world."

I laughed softly and started working my fingers up the first button of shirt. "I thought you were in the mood for clothes ripping." I moved closer and started kissing his neck, unbuttoning his shirt. "Are all the kids asleep?"

"Yes they are." That was all it took for the Dimitri issue to be forgotten.

In the morning I woke up to my phone vibrating. Vera. I felt around and thankfully Adrian was still in bed, the covers covering half his body. Damn, even at thirty, he was still as sexy as when he was twenty one.

"Yeah?"

"Yaritza has lost it. We're here at the coffee shop. Come join us."

"I'll be there." I starched a couple times and then went to go take a shower. I took a quick shower because it's rude to keep people waiting and because I desperately wanted to talk to Yaritza. I needed to tell her that I couldn't do it. When I walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped around me, my hair blow dried, Adrian was awake sitting on the bed.

"Going to see Pizza?"

"Don't call her that. Her name is Yaritza."

"She likes to be called Pizza."

"Whatever . . . I'm going to meet Vera and Yaritza at the Coffee Shop."

"Alright, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Laughing, I said, "There aren't much things you wouldn't do."

"The top thing on my list to do is . . . you."

"No surprise there. It's kind of obvious seeing as we have six kids."

"That's real love . . . what other couple would have six kids?"

"I guess . . ."

I walked out of the closet all ready to go. I walked over to Adrian and kissed him. "Well, I'm out. Love ya, babe. Take care of our kids."

"You know I do. Love you more." I gave him one last kiss and left.

I saw Yaritza's and Vera's cars parked. They were still here. As soon as I sat down, Yaritza got straight to the point. No "hey." No "Good morning." Nothing. Straight. To. The. Point.

"So . . . are you going to do it or not?"

"About that . . ."

She looked expectantly at me.

"I can't do it."

Her expression changed and it turned into hatred. "I hate you . . ."

* * *

**Aww…poor Yaritza and Rose and everyone who is suffering. . . Hope you liked it. **


	5. The Situation

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long! Been super busy! I'll try and finish this story before the end of this month! It will probably be short chapters, but short chapters are better than NO Chapters right? Hope you like. This chapter is just a fill-in. **

**I don't own Vampire Academy …

* * *

**

I just stared at Yaritza. I was starting to like her less and less. First you're my friend, and now you hate me?

Vera snapped for me. She slapped Yaritza. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _her_?" Yaritza threw back at Vera.

"What is wrong with _you_?" I repeated the question to Yaritza. "You never considered telling me that agreeing to having Dimitri's shadow child would take my life away! What kind of friend is that, huh? What kind? Only the fake kind."

Yaritza stayed quiet. And finally she said, "I care more about my husband's life than yours. He is much more important than you are." She stood up and tried leaving.

I went up to her face. "Remember that day you accompanied Adrian and me to St. Vladimir's Academy? Do you remember Dimitri saying, 'You killed the Strigoi part of me. The other part of me still lived on. My soul. My love for you saved me . . . Your love freed my soul.' Do you remember? It was me who saved him! Not you. And don't you go off saying that his life is more important than mine because without me, he wouldn't be here!"

"I remember," she said softly. "It was you who saved him."

I felt bad for telling her off.

Tears filled her eyes. "I'm just so frustrated! I can't do anything to save him! It kills me that I can't do anything!"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Yaritza. We'll all help you and try to save him."

She looked at me with painful eyes. "But what if we're too late, Rose?"

"At least we tried," I whispered.

"If he dies, I want to die right along with him."

"Don't say that, Yaritza," I said, trying to reason.

"If Adrian died, wouldn't you want to die right along beside him."

The answer would be yes, but then, Adrian wouldn't want that. If he passed, he would want me to move on as life went on. "I would try to move on, Yaritza."

"That's not what I wanted you to answer," she said, smiling. For a second, I smiled back. But she was serious again.

"Yaritza?"

Both Yaritza and I looked at Vera curiously. She motioned for us to sit down. We did what she asked and she began talking again. "Do you remember when I broke up with Jack, that one year, and remember my mad ex-boyfriend, Jrar Escovar?"

"The insane boyfriend that kept on saying he was going to be the world's first Strigoi expert?" Vera nodded.

"You know he accomplished his dream," Vera put in quietly.

Yaritza stared at Vera. "You couldn't be suggesting . . .?" Yaritza trailed off.

Vera shrugged. "It won't hurt to try, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't. You have to take me to him, Vera! Take me to him!"

"It's been over ten years since I haven't talked to him . . ."

"You have to try, Vera! I know he's been looking for you for those ten years. You have to help me, Vera!"

"I can help you," Vera said. "But can you pay his price?"

I was shocked. What were they getting at? What were they even talking about? Jrar Escovar? Who the hell was that? I needed to ask Adrian about that. He knew mostly everything in this world. "Excuse me, but what are you guys talking about?"

"I think we found a way to save Dimitri's life!"

Finally their words clicked together. The guy they were talking about was an expert on Strigoi. He must know a way to restore Dimitri's soul.

"There is a huge price to pay, though."

"What is that?" I asked for Yaritza.

Vera looked sad as she looked at Yaritza. "If you agree to his deal, one person, just one person, will die that instant you agree."

"That's easy." Yaritza said, smiling broadly. "Someone's life doesn't matter as much as Dimitri's life does. I can agree to his deal."

"That 'someone' can you be anyone in this world, including your kids. Would you be willing to agree to his deal, knowing that one of your kids' life could be on the line?" Vera asked, looking at Yaritza straight in the eye.

"Yes, nothing matters more than Dimitri." With that, Yaritza stood up and left.

* * *

**Review for the next chapter! **


	6. Air Surprise

**Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. They made my day. Haven't answered a review in like the longest time. Well, today I was pacing around the house with nothing to do. And then all of a sudden, I thought "oh crap I need to go write Another Romance." When I opened the laptop, I realized I had finished that story. And I felt lonely and I missed the good, hectic days of when I had like three or four stories to write all at the same time. I missed those days! So I have a question…I want to write another VA fic; should I write one? **

**Enjoy the chapter (: **

**I don't own VA…

* * *

**

"Wonder why it's so dark?" Yaritza asked as we pulled into her driveway.

I shrugged. I closed my eyes and thought about what had happened last night. My son Ervin had woken up at exactly three in the morning, screaming and going crazy. His screams had woken Adrian and me up. When we asked him what was wrong, he said that something wrong was going to happen . . . soon.

After he calmed down and fell back asleep, Adrian and I discussed what had happened. We came down to the conclusion of moving to a Moroi town that had a lot more guardians circling around. Thank God, Charles had purchased a property in a well-protected Moroi town a few years back and so therefore we were going to stay at that house.

Yaritza and I both got out of her SUV. The night around us was darker than usual, making the forest that surrounded Yaritza's home a lot darker than what was considered normal. I looked around, scanning the empty spots where the forest lacked a tree. I saw something move in the shadow.

I pushed Yaritza towards the doorway. "Get inside." It was my job to protect any Moroi and taking her to safety.

The urgent tone in my voice must have alerted her. "You're coming inside with me." She pulled me along and didn't give me time respond. I was dragged inside her home. Yaritza started punching numbers on a touch pad on the wall.

"Anisa! Anisa!" Yaritza called out. Anisa was the guardian that was in charge to look after Yaritza's kids. Nobody came out. After a few seconds, Yaritza's oldest son, James, came out of his room. When he saw his mom, he ran to her and hugged her legs.

"Mom!"

Yaritza kneeled down so she was at eye-level with her son. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Her son started crying. "No, Daddy killed Anisa." He pointed at the dinner table. "He left that letter for you."

"What happened?"

"He took of his ring because he said it was burning him and he went crazy."

Yaritza stood up and ran down the hallway looking for all her children. Her two sons and two daughters came out with frightened looks on their eyes. She kneeled down and pulled them all close. She told them that everything was alright that daddy was going to be back in any minute and everything was going to be fine. The innocence of a child.

After the kids calmed down, they all fell asleep together on the couch. Yaritza walked over to the dinner table and picked up the letter. She read across the lines and started crying. There was a small, dried flower on the table. Yaritza picked it up and cried.

She turned around and faced me. "This was the first flower he ever gave me." I couldn't help but cry with her. "He said to take care of our kids as a last request because he lost whatever small portion of his soul. And he told me he loved me and our kids, and that we are his life. He thanks me for giving him the opportunity to be a father."

We both stayed quiet for a couple of seconds.

She turned to look at me again.

"We have to find Jrar Escovar."

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

The plane that was supposed to take us to Europe would leave in an hour. It was hard trying to get everything together. Not only were Adrian and I leaving, the kids were being sent to a the Moroi town with Charles and Arianna and my mother and father and Yaritza was sending her kids as well.

When Yaritza had found out that we were taking the trip the Europe (exactly where Vera had said he had been last) she was the first one ready and packed to go. She was now waiting on us. It was Jack, Vera, Adrian, and me that were accompanying Yaritza.

Adrian and I only packed a change of clothing. If we'd need anything, there wasn't anything we couldn't buy. Since Yaritza was a nerve-wreck and she wanted to leave to the airport, we all piled up in Adrian's BMW and drove to the airport, bending some of the speed limit laws.

The hours flew by as we flew over seas to get to Europe. Rome was precisely where we were going. It was very quiet in the first class cabin of the plane. There was people with blankets over them or others were drinking coffee and on their laptops. Jack and Vera sat in front of Adrian and me. Yaritza sat on the side of Adrian and me; a business man, who was actually pretty gorgeous, sat beside her. She was freaking out all the time, jittering in her seat and jumping up and down at the slightest sound. The guy constantly kept giving her weird looks.

At one point, I found it amusing. I coughed several times just hide laughs. In a way, I could understand her nervousness and nerve-wrecking self. Her husband's life was on the line on her. I was pretty sure the way Yaritza was acting would be nothing if I would have been in her place.

The guy had had enough, I assumed, because he turned at Yaritza with a worried look. "Miss, are you well?"

Yaritza stared at the business man for a while. "No, quite frankly, I am not well. I am going insane!"

"Why so?"

She eyed the human. "That's a private matter, whoever you are."

This time the business man eyed _her. _"It's not a private matter when the 'matter' involves me."

"Who are you exactly?"

Everything went silent for a while as we waited for him to answer.

"I'm Jrar Escovar."

* * *

**Crazy, right? How did he know that they were looking for him? Creepy. *shudders* **

**So what do you think? Should I write another fic? Or finish the ones I have?**

**Your opinion matters a lot**

**-M**


	7. Jrar Escovar

**I finally decided there is going to be three chapters left in this story because I just don't feel like writing this anymore. I don't feel that same excitement as I did before. So unfortunately it has to be cut short. Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**I don't own Vampire Academy …

* * *

**

Yaritza was taken aback. "This trip could have not been easier," she whispered.

The rest of us stared, more surprised than Yaritza had been. Vera looked at me; I stared at Adrian; Adrian stared at Jack; and Jack stared at Jrar Escovar. Jrar Escovar looked like he was used to the attention. He wore a very bright smile on his face as he looked us over.

"That's what you think, darling," he said, smiling.

"Huh?" I was the first one to recover.

"Just commenting on the lady's little statement. This trip is defiantly not easy."

Yaritza being Yaritza . . . she argued. "Yes it is. We could have spent weeks, even months, searching Europe just to find you. The simple fact that we've found you here on this very airplane has made the trip easy."

"If that's what you think, I can't change your viewpoint." He looked back at us and his eyes widened when he saw the person that was sitting in front of me. "Vera," he whispered.

"Hello, Jrar." That was Vera, polite as always.

"Vera, my beautiful, how have you been? What have you done of yourself for the past ten years? Tell me every little detail."

Jack coughed, his face getting red. The jealousy was kicking in.

"Jrar, I've been good thank you. I've married and am a mother of three now. I have another on the way, actually."

"Vera, that is quite a joy to hear. Who is the man that has gotten lucky?"

Vera smiled as she looked over at her husband. "This is my husband, Jack Ivashkov."

"An Ivashkov, Veraneese?" Veraneese? I had never, until now, known that _Veraneese_ was Vera's actual name. "I thought you said you would never, ever go near an Ivashkov. I never thought you would actually marry an Ivashkov."

"Yes, I do remember saying that. But Jack changed my perspective of what my view point on Ivashkov men presented."

"Well, I guess people do sure change," he said, looking at Jack and Vera in a very nasty way as he sipped on his liquor.

"I couldn't agree more," Vera said, not smiling anymore.

All was quiet as we waited for our flight to be finished. How did Jrar Escovar know we were looking for him was something I didn't know. And I didn't really want to know. He continued to give Vera and Jack glares and they kept on returning the glares. A little situation up in the air. When the plane landed, a black limo pulled by the curb, and Jrar got in. We didn't know whether to follow or get our own ride. Jrar was giving us a look that gave us no option but to ride with him.

We slid inside the limo.

Yaritza was oblivious to the tension between Jack, Jrar, and Vera, but I saw Vera throw a grateful look at Yaritza when she coughed up a conversation with Jrar. I would be happy too.

"So you can save Strigoi, really?"

"Yes, I can, actually. There are multiple, obvious ways to do as so—but sometimes people are too blind to even notice these things. It's obvious, as said, but sometimes it's too obvious."

"Tell me a way to save a Strigoi." Yaritza said, getting all excited over what the guy was saying.

Yaritza sat a little too close to Jrar and I assumed he was liking that. "Well, the easiest way, a ring to a finger. It takes a Moroi that has had a fifty-year experience with Spirit to charm the rings, though."

"Yes, my husband was wearing the ring. It didn't sustain him for long. What else can you do?"

"The Spirit-Child," he said, taking a sip of whiskey he'd just poured himself.

"I knew about that, too, but someone failed to do so . . ."

"I wasn't going to give up my life just so you could be happy," I finally spoke up from myself. I irritated me when people talked about me like I wasn't there.

Jrar gave Yaritza a scolding look. "You would give up the happiness of your—sister—just for your own happiness? How selfish is that? I don't know whether to help you or not, anymore And not mention the fact that you would give up one of your child's life just so you can be happy."

"I would give up anything for Dimitri," she said, holding her head up high.

They stared down at each other.

"Very well, then. Once you're in, there is no going back."

"I don't care." She smiled. "I'll have Dimitri."

Taking a sip of whiskey, Jrar said, "You can never be so sure."

* * *

**I'd be creeped out if I were Rose, Jack, Adrian, and Vera. Yaritza and Jrar seem to be perfect for each other, don't ya think? Review for the next chapter! **

**-M**


	8. Stakes

**Can you believe I updated this story? I can't even believe this! I won't say anything else, but I hope you can forgive me for being so lousy. **

**For teasers, pictures, and whatever else about my writing life, find me on facebook. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA.**

* * *

**Refresher: Dimitri is turning back to Strigoi...and his wife would do anything to save him. **

I was tired. The plane ride really had tired me.

And this freak scene in front of me was not really helping in the slightest.

"Okay, you tell me. . .what would you be willing to do for your husband?" Jrar asked Yaritza, as he reached for another drink from one of the many maids he kept on hand in his mansion. He looked at Yaritza as if she were some exotic model showing off scanty bikinis, lingerie, and any type of intimate clothing; his eyes basically undressed her, observing her from head to toe. It seriously was disturbing and disgusting. He was disgusting.

"Anything!"

"Even at the cost of your children?"

Yaritza stumbled a bit, unresponsive. "I want to save my husband," she finally said.

"Alright. . .saving your husband. Nothing new for me. It has become dull for me, saving all these turned back to dhampir Strigoi."

"Dull?" I echoed, ready to punch the guy, or pour the liquor over his head and smash the glass against his head.

"Yes. It was only fun the first few times. Now, it is dull."

"He is a mess," Vera muttered, sharing the same views with me; we both were disgusted of this man, all of this man.

"Well, you dragged us to this mess," I whispered over at Vera. "And you dated him."

"It was those moments of mine, where I didn't really care what happened—"

"They were the most wonderful moments, Vera," Jrar put in, giving Vera a huge smile.

"To you, maybe. I never considered our times together anything serious. Sure, they were okay, you were fun to pass the time—that is it. But thankfully, now I am married and this man really shows me what it is to have fun. Real fun. And real love."

Jrar smiled Vera's way, but he was looking over at Jack, not in a nice way either. Jrar was looking at Jack as if he were some bug that needed to be exterminated. After a second of the murderous stare, Jrar moved his eyes back to Vera, throwing her an easy smile, taking his gaze back to Yaritza, giving _her _a mysterious smile.

"Now—let's ignore all these rude people—moving back to the subject of your husband. . .I would normally ask for an envelope of cash, but today, I am feeling a bit bored and would love amusement in my life." Jrar smiled, looking back at Vera, and then back at Yaritza. "If you manage to get little Miss Vera alone with me, I would give you anything you wanted at no price but the price of a few minutes alone with Vera. Your husband would be saved at no cost to _her_," Jrar said, pointing at me, reminding me that I would basically have to give up my life to save Dimitri.

Vera looked horrified as she stared at Yaritza, begging her to say no with a look. It was a simple look, but it held all the power in the world, I assumed, because Yaritza was shaking her head. Ah, I knew Vera could be very cold and powerful with just simple look.

"Shame," Jrar said, sipping a drink of his liquor. "I would have loved to chat with Vera and reminisce about the past with her. We had some nice times, despite what she says."

"Okay," Vera began, rolling her eyes. "The best time I remember us sharing. . .was the day I ditched you and left you alone on the plane that was supposed to take us to some paradise where we would live together forever."

"We could have lived together forever," Jrar insisted.

"No. I think not. I would have killed myself the first I spent in the 'forever paradise' with you. I barely could walk down the aisle to marry my husband, can you imagine living with you? I would. . .I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be with you."

"We would have fun. . ."

Vera laughed, a mean laugh. "Doing what? Baking cookies? Because that is all we did when we were together. I need adventure in my life and my husband sure gives me that."

Jrar looked a bit pained, but I could tell it was faked. "I love cookies," he said.

Adrian, sitting beside me, snorted. "So do I, Jrar." With a huge grin, Adrian turned towards me, almost laughing. "Sweetie, we should bake cookies one day 'cause apparently that is what couples do."

Jack and I threw our heads back and laughed.

Adrian continued on with his remarks. "Thanks for giving me the idea. I will have to try that with my wife, when the kids aren't around, though, 'cause we're gonna be naked."

Jrar actually laughed. I am sure he actually liked Adrian. Out of the whole group, he had to like my foolish husband. Why was it—why was it everyone preferred the weirdos, or well my definitely unique husband? With the females, Adrian's charming looks were sure a great help. But with the males. . .I was sure the looks did not help, unless the males were a bit on the fruity side.

Anyway. . .

"I would love to try that with Vera one day."

"Best of luck," Adrian said. "Shame on me for bringing back the seriousness, besides the request with Vera, what can we do for you to save Dimitri? I want to help out my sister here."

Jrar was no smiles or friendliness then. "You can leave."

Yaritza screamed, in frustration, I could tell. She stood up, moving to Jrar. "You have to help my husband! He really needs your help! As I said, _I _will do anything for you!"

"I can't help you, if you can't help me." Jrar shrugged. "I want Vera and that is that."

"How can I help you?" Yaritza yelled in his face.

I swear—watching Yaritza so upset made me crave a stake so I could finish her frustration right then and there—ah! A stake! A stake filled with nothing but the Moroi magic, the Spirit element. Why didn't I think of that before? My husband was a Spirit user and I possessed the power to drive a stake through Dimitri's heart and all would be solved, according to the stories I had heard. _You seriously wouldn't believe the stories I heard about Spirit! _

"Unfortunately, I don't want to help you. But your friend can."

He gave us a "polite" smile, stood up, and made his way to the more private areas of his house, but not before throwing me a wink—I really hope he wasn't hitting on me now—a wink that said I was right.

* * *

**Whoa. It took me a whole day to write this small chapter for you, but I wrote it! **

**Share the thoughts! And I promise another chapter soon. Short chapter, but a chapter, nonetheless right? **

**Also, if you have read Bloodlines, you might want to consider my Adrian/Sydney story? Or my Rose/Dimitri story? **

**Oh! For those of you who like the story One In A Hundred, I will give you a short chapter soon! Be ready for it!**

**-Melissa **


End file.
